Kingdom Hearts: Tamers' Key
by poseidon7
Summary: Two years after the Tamers defeated the D-Reaper. As the Royal Knights enact a nefarious plot at the behest of a mysterious stranger, the Tamers find themselves dragged into an all out war between the forces of Light and Darkness. Will the tenuous alliance between Tamers and Keyblade Masters be sufficient to prevent another Keyblade War?
1. Prologue

**Hi, This is the new story of KH. Digimon Tamers with Kingdom Hearts,** **called Kingdom Hearts: Tamer's Key. Took place act the beginning of DreamDrop Distance and two years after Tamers, This is a great collab with GWAtti, i write the plot with and he edits and makes it flow, so the credit is him and me. Good luck.**

 **Prologue**

 _Where Am I?_ As he opens his eyes, a boy with brown hair wearing yellow pajamas finds himself floating on the ocean floor. He looks around, unable to see anything beyond the darkness surrounding him. He knew he had been sleeping: was this a dream?

 _I've been having so many weird thoughts lately…_

 _I wanted to return to my partner…_

 _The memories remain with me…_

 _But even now, they begin to scatter, like a far off memory…_

 _A far off memory…like a scattered dream…._

 _To connect them…we need to see the past…_

 _You and me…_

The darkness shifts around him and the boy suddenly sees himself in a park. He sees the familiar faces of his friends, playing their familiar digimon card game. They look happy: a boy with glasses laughing after seeing one of his friends beat the other in a match. He then sees a blue light shine out from his box of cards, one of them turning into a strange blue card. Curious about it, he swipes it in his electronic card reader, causing it to short circuit before he tosses it back in the box and runs off.

The scenery shifts again, this time to his bedroom, where he watches himself draw an intensely cool red creature on a notepad before trying to swipe the pad through a slotted device, jamming it in the process. As he exits the room, the device beeps and pulls through the pages of the pad, one by one. A blinding red light shines out, the red creature taking form right in front of him. A tear comes to his eye and he steps towards it, muttering aloud, "Guilmon…" The creature embraces him and they hug each other tightly.

Again, the scenery shifts, and the boy finds himself surrounded by fog and face to face with a spikey red haired girl and her yellow foxlike digimon partner. He smiles and waves at her: "Rika!" The girl's eyes remain cold and she points at him before her partner leaps into the air to attack him. Abject terror fills him and he shuts his eyes and looks away, opening them when he realizes nothing has struck him. The girl is there again, as well as her partner, but there are others this time as well: people he recognizes as his closest friends. A boy with blue hair and a rabbit-like digimon on his shoulders smiles at him and extends a hand while The two boys from earlier appear alongside digimon of their own: a bulky robot-like digimon and a tiny pink fairy one. He also sees a brown haired girl with a single pigtail, a mighty and fierce looking lion-like digimon beside her. He and Guilmon walk up to them, a feeling of wonder and goodness filling him. Rika and the blue haired boy each place a hand on his shoulder and he nods to them before entering a concrete hut.

Suddenly, the hut quakes and begins to crack and collapse, he again shuts his eyes and looks away, but this time feels the embrace of not only Guilmon, but all the others as well, holding tight to him, and giving him strength and courage. He opens them again and stands arm in arm with his friends as the building collapses around them and plunges them into the darkness. Even in the dark, he feels his friends touch and each of their digivices begins to glow, revealing that they are in the familiar desert of the Digital World.

The boy grows confused, as now only Rika and the blue haired boy stand with him, and across from him are three people he has never seen before: a spiky brown haired kid, wearing a black outfit with an inordinate amount of zippers, a red haired girl in a pink, zippered dress, and a boy with light purple hair, wearing baggy gray pants and a zippered vest as a shirt. They each reach their hands out to them, Rika grabbing the girl's hand and the blue haired boy taking the purple haired one's hand. He hesitates at first, but reaches out and takes the final kid's hand, a warm feeling washing over him as he does.

Winds suddenly kick up, blowing dust in everyone's faces and pulling the children apart. The boy reaches for these other children, but can no longer touch them. They are consumed by the storm, the three children vanishing from his sight. He tries to reach out for Rika and his other friend, but they too have vanished and he throws himself down to the sand, pleading for his nightmare to end. A light suddenly flares in the storm, calming the winds before condensing into a tiny white creature with a red triangle on its head.

A scream suddenly rings out and he turns, noticing the pig-tailed girl crying as the lion that stood beside her dissolves into sparkling fragments, which are greedily absorbed by a diminutive purple devilish looking creature. As the girl falls to the sand, the red haired girl he had seen earlier appears next to her, along with a girl in white with short blonde heair, who seem to cry in sync with her.

As he begins to step forward to also comfort his friend, a well of darkness appears below him, pulling him downward. He reaches up, hoping for someone to aid him, but no such aid comes and he is soon gobbled up by the darkness. He hugs himself tightly, feeling cold and alone, before seeing the purple haired kid from before, standing beside another unfamiliar face: a young man with brown hair and a black tank top with traditional Japanese pants. They suddenly shift, each developing white hair and piercing yellow eyes as a terrifying and familiar red dragon digimon rises behind them, the symbol on its chest blaring as the very darkness around him fractures and breaks apart.

The little white digimon appears next to him, the red triangle on its head glowing in tandem with the symbol on the dragon's chest. Another stranger appears on his other side: a blue-haired young woman, holding a bizarre weapon that he can only describe as like a key. As he turns back towards the dragon, Guilmon is in front of him, crouched and ready. The blue haired girl nods to him and, as if by instinct, he holds out his digivice and shouts: "Biomerge activate!" He turns into a white armored knight with a crimson cape, though the two white-haired men seem unconcerned, laughing at him before one of the snaps his fingers. A black humanoid with three eyes and a metallic tail rushes at him, clawing at him as he tries to keep his shield between them.

A light suddenly shoots up from the tiny white digimon and four beasts appear: a fiery bird, a two-headed tortoise with a tree on its back, a white tiger with purple stripes, and a long, blue dragon with a great beard. They rushes at the red dragon creature, pinning it down while the blue haired girl rushes at one of the white-haired men, clanging her own blade against his. The spiky brown haired boy from earlier jumps from the darkness, parrying a blow from the other man as he tries to swipe another key-like weapon at the girl with his own key-like weapon.

A cloud of yellow, fairy-like creatures giggle as they swarm about them, weakening them and forcing each to kneel before the crimson knight's allies. As the knight relaxes himself, he feels another chill run up his spine and turns to see the crying pig-tailed girl suddenly change into a blue skinned aberration with piercing yellow eyes. It lashes out at him and he raises his shield to protect himself, but is knocked aside nonetheless. As it leaps at him to deliver a fatal blow, it is suddenly kicked aside by a woman clad in yellow armor before being blown apart in a barrage of missiles launched by a gargantuan green mechanical digimon. A red dragon-like glider rushes over to him and passes through him, filling him with energy again. His armor turns crimson and he sprouts ten angel wings before rushing forward and stabbing down into the blue-skinned girl. It releases a bone-chilling laugh before dissolving into nothingness.

The scene around him shifts one final time and he finds himself in the park beside his friends, a column of light in front of them as their partners float away. They all cry, the blue haired boy in particular hugging a younger girl while glaring at a man who he knows to be the boy's father. He looks up one more time, this time seeing a doorway in the sky, the spiky brown haired kid on one side, along with what appear to be two digimon, and the purple haired kid on the other alongside what appears to be a mouse-like digimon. The door slams shut and the spiky brown haired kid turns, taking the hand of the red haired girl as they begin to drift apart. They finally release each other and he feels himself crying as he watches the scene unfold, the two of them soon vanishing from his sight.

As he turns around, he sees the girl with short blonde hair sitting inside a white room, drawing on a sketch pad. His eyes widen as he realizes that she is drawing him and Guilmon and goes to ask why. Instead of an answer, she disappears, like she had never been there at all, and in her place appear 13 hooded individuals. They pull down their hoods and their cloaks melt away, revealing 13 armored creatures, which he believes to be digimon. As he backs away, they advance toward him, one of them raising his sword, as if to strike him. Suddenly, two turn and stand between him and the rest. Takato's mouth hangs wide as he recognizes one of the knights protecting him as Gallantmon. The other eleven raise their own blades and lash out at the two in their way as he takes one final step back before doves seem to literally fly off the floor and surround him. He closes his eyes, opening them when he realizes he is ok and finds himself alone, standing on a stained glass floor, bearing the image of that spiky brown kid from earlier. He takes a step forward again before feeling a chill once more and turning around. He sees his shadow on the ground and it shifts, changing into a tiny black creature with antennae. Afraid, he backs away, soon finding himself on the edge of the platform as more of these creatures appears and slowly approach him. He loses his balance and falls backward, plummeting down, down, down…

His eyes fling open and he quickly sits up in his bed. He breathes rapidly and wipes the sweat from his forehead. He looks down, seeing Guilmon lying on the floor beneath his bed, snoozing peacefully. "Just a dream… Or was it… It felt so real…" He looks out his window, seeing the first hints of the sun on the horizon. He lies back down and settles himself back in. "What was that? It was so…bizarre… I've gotta get a grip… These are the kinds of things Rika makes fun of me for…" He shuts his eyes once again, allowing himself to drift off.

Elsewhere, an old man in blue robes and pointy blue at with stars upon it meditates. His eyes fling open. "Is something wrong, Master Yen Sid?" a mouse with a squeaky voice asks.

"I am not sure, Mickey. I do know one thing: something is coming…and another…has been chosen…"


	2. Mark of Mastery, Dark Knights,

**This fic is a collaboration between Poseidon7 and GWAtti. All plot is written by Poseidon7 with GWAtti acting as consultant and editor. Poseidon7 and GWAtti do not claim ownership to any characters or plot points derived from either Digimon or Kingdom Hearts. Poseidon7 does claim ownership of any original characters or story lines introduced."**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Realm of Darkness** , **Dark Margin**_

A young, blue haired girl strolls sullenly along the shore, waves crashing to her left as she moves sluggishly alongside the sea. Her eyes droop from exhaustion and her feet drag, leaving lines in the sand as she moves forward. Her mind wanders: Ventus, trapped in an endless sleep within Castle Oblivion until she can find his heart; Terra, possibly lost forever to Master Xehanort all because she wasn't strong enough; Master Eraqus, unable to give her further guidance. She sighs to herself and continues to trudge along, to her surprise eventually reaching a rock upon which sits a cloaked man.

"Who are you?" she asks as she approaches, gripping her keyblade tightly.

"Why hello. It's not often I get visitors," the cloaked man responds.

"Please, sir. Call me Aqua. Why are you sitting here all alone in the realm of darkness? How did you end up here?" the girl asks.

"Well… I can tell you this is my second time on these shores, but unfortunately, much like the first, I do not remember who I am or whence I came. Everything was washed away in whatever currents carried me here," he replies as he looks out across the vast, dark sea.

"That's too bad," Aqua says as she sits in the sand beside him. "I know I've been here a long time, wandering through the endless hours… Unable to escape…"

"You wish to return to your own world?" he asks, shifting his attention to her.

"It's my friends. I promised I'd be there for them."

"Your friends?" the man asks as he once again shifts his gaze to the horizon. "Somewhere in the scraps of memory I have left, you remind me of a boy I once knew. He is very much like you: True to his friends, and kind. The boy travels to many worlds and fights to keep the light safe."

His words grab Aqua's attention and she asks, "Keep the light safe? I've been away too long. Did something happen out there? Are the worlds in danger?"

The hooded man looks down. "Sad to say, they nearly fell to darkness more than once." He looks up at Aqua before continuing, "But at every turn, that boy arrived with keyblade in hand to save the day…"

"Huh?" Aqua perks up upon hearing the word "keyblade". "Wait a sec… Is his name Terra? Or Ven?"

The man looks away again. "Neither of those, I'm afraid."

Aqua pouts and turns her own gaze toward the ocean. "Should've known…"

After a moment or so of silence, the man speaks again: "How long has it been since I met him? At least a year now. Perhaps more… Back then, my heart was clouded with vengeance. I did terrible things…both to him and his friends. I brought unhappiness to more lives than one, even sadness and pain to a group of children in a mysterious world of digital creatures… I allowed them to be caught in the crossfire of my plan and sent a girl spiraling into depression, nearly resulting in another world falling to the darkness."

He ceases to speak as he notices a great tentacle writhing out at sea. Fog billows around it and it soon leaves their sight, prompting the man to look down once more before continuing: "I felt something must be done. Was that why? A means of clearing my conscience? Or perhaps it was out of a sort of scholarly instinct? While the boy slept his long sleep, I hid the results of my research inside him, transplanting the data to where it might best serve a purpose. In fact, I would like to believe… Maybe he can set things right. A boy like him who touches so many hearts… He can open the right door, and save all those lives I managed to ruin. So many are still waiting for their new beginning; their birth by sleep. Even me…and even you…"

"What's this boy's name?" Aqua asks.

"His name…is…"

Waves smash on the shore in front of them as Aqua sheds a single tear, recalling the two young boys playing on a beautiful beach at sunset. She looks out to the horizon, smiling for the first time in a long time. "Sora…" she states happily. _One day, Sora… I hope you can save us. All of us…_

* * *

 _"Darkness rules your heart. It gives me control." In a dark void, an old man gloats as he stands across from a brown-haired youth. "Muscle and sinew that once obeyed you now rebels against you. How you can remain here at all confounds the mind."_

 _"It's still my heart," the youth responds. "You think you can just come in and take over? I'm not gonna sit by and let that happen."_

 _"Hmph. Don't even entertain any notions of escaping me, boy. In the end, your heart shall be engulfed by mine forever." He waves his hands about, while his aura flares, easily outshining his counterpart's._

 _"Wrong," the youth answers with a sly grin. "You're gonna get shown the door, old man."_

 _"As I recall," the old man rebuts, "you couldn't even handle your own darkness. How, then, will you triumph over mine?"_

 _The youth lets out the slightest chuckle. "You'll find out soon enough."_

 _The old man squints before his eyes widen momentarily before returning to their prior smug look. "Oh? So that's how it is, is it? Someone else has set foot in your heart. Eraqus, you sly fox…"_

 _"I'm not afraid of what the darkness holds now," the youth states confidently before placing a hand over his heart. "Even if you do wrest control from me, even if you cast me into the deepest, darkest abyss, you'll never sway me from the one cause that pushes me to keep on fighting. Whatever the cost, I'm ready to pay it."_

 _The old man maintains his smug demeanor and answers, "Brave words, to be sure. But I am a patient man. We can take as much time as we need to settle this little property dispute. However, know this… You are just one of many roads that I might choose to take." The young man furrow his brow in anger, causing the old man to smile wider._

 _"Trust me; I made certain of that…" he adds with a chuckle._

* * *

 ** _Th Masuki bakery_**

The brown haired boy awakens, putting a hand to his head to try to make sense of his bizarre dream. Between the stained glass depictions, the strangers, and those dark, digimon-like creatures, he isn't able to discern more than just simply it was weird.

"Food! Food! I want food!" The boy looks down at his red saurian friend, who is practically tearing the room apart. "I can smell it! The bread is calling to me!"

"Alright, Guilmon! Calm down! We can go get some bread!" the boy shouts, drawing his friend's attention.

"Takato! You're finally awake!" He rushes his tamer before he hardly has time to step down the ladder from his bunk. "You kept tossing and turning, but you looked really sleepily. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok boy. I was just having a weird dream is all," Takato assures his frantic partner.

"Oh? I had a funny dream too, Takatomon. It was about this big bread monster, and…"

"Takato! You better not still be sleeping!" the shrill voice of a woman calls out.

"No mom! I'm up! I'm coming!" he shouts back before quickly throwing off his pajamas and dressing into his usual beige pants and blue hoodie. He opens the door and Guilmon zips past him, rushing down the stairs towards the bakery below. The sound of a clang followed by the sound of Takato's father shouting, "Guilmon! Take it easy!" lets Takato know Guilmon had found his breakfast. As he reaches the bottom of the stairs, he sees Guilmon munching through as crate of old bread while his parents shake their heads and look on.

"Morning mom. Morning dad," Takato says to announce his presence. His father looks over at him and nods, saying, "Good morning, Takato. Are you ready?"

I guess so," Taakto replies with a shrug. "I'm supposed to meet Henry and Rika in the park later though. Can I go?"

"As long as you finish your chores," his mother interjects. There's breakfast in the kitchen for you, so eat quickly and then get to work stocking the store shelves and cleaning up Guilmon's mess. We're supposed to be opening in thirty minutes." Guilmon makes a slight face upon realizing his name had been mentioned, swallows the food stuffing his snout, and says, " Oops… Sorry."

"Yes, mom," Takato replies, giving his mother a slight and respectful bow. "Guilmon and I will get right on it, won't we boy?" Guilmon gives his tamer and vigorous nod and dashes over beside him.

"Alright. He can clean the kitchen, but you stock the shelves. I'd like some bread to make it to the storefront for us to sell today." His mother turns and leaves, his father soon following, but not before giving a quick smile and wink to his son.

"Alright, Guilmon. Let's get this done and then finish whatever other chores mom has for us. We don't want to make the others wait for us."

"Ok, Takatomon," Guilmon answers cheerily before using his tail to sweep debris into a pile and begins to put things back in their proper place.

* * *

 _Wong's place_

A blue haired boy sits at his desk, calmly reading a novel, as a long-eared cream-colored creature jumps up and down on the bed next to him. "Come on, Henry! It's no fun watching you do your homework! Can't we go out? Get some fresh air? Please!"

"Terriermon…" Henry groans, taking his attention away from his book for a mere moment to reply. "We're going to the park later to see Takato and Rika. Can't you wait until then to get your 'fresh air'?"

"But I'm bored!" Terriermon complains, ceasing to jump. "I'm so bored, I'm even considering going to hang out with Suzie and Lopmon!"

"So go," Henry responds, returning his focus to his book. "I've gotta make sure I finish this before the start of school. High school is a lot harder than middle school, you know."

"Uggh! Rika is right: you are such a nerd!"

"Yes. Yes I am. Anything else to add?"

"Henry and Alice, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N…"

"Terriermon!" Henry shouts while blushing profusely. Terriermon scurries out of the room, giggling to himself as he goes. Henry shakes his head before chuckling mildly and returning to his book.

After a short time, there is a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in," Henry says without looking up. The door swings open, revealing Janyuu Wong, Henry's father. "Hey Henry. Getting your summer reading done?" Upon hearing his father's voice, Henry stiffens slightly before looking up and giving slight nod.

"Any plans for the day?"

"Yes," Henry responds simply before continuing to read his book. Janyuu sighs before turning and closing the door. "Henry, I'm trying to reach out to you. Please stop pushing me away." Henry seems to ignore him, keeping his attention on his book. "How long do you intend to give me the cold shoulder?"

"I don't know. How long has it been?" Henry responds without looking up.

"Two years."

"I mean since we got the digimon back after you sent them back," Henry quickly corrects.

"Henry… I told you I was sorry. I only did what I had to so as to protect you…"

"You didn't know what would happen," Henry quips back, finally looking up. "For all you knew, we would never be able to bring them back!"

"The D-Reaper was destroying everything," his father replies in an attempt to appease. "It was the only way…"

"We would have found another way," Henry insists.

"Henry, they belonged back in their world…" Janyuu continues.

"No. They belonged here," Henry responds quickly. "Terriermon and Guilmon nearly got deleted when you sent them back. Lopmon would very well have been lost if not for the protection of Azulongmon and Zhuqiaomon. Then let's not forget that without Ryo, Cyberdramon went on a rampage, without which we would never have even found a way back to rescue them. You were willing to sacrifice our best friends without telling us, and that's not something I'm ready to forget."

"You have your digimon back now. All of you…"

"Not all of us…" Henry mumbles, looking away.

"Henry… I'm sorry…"

"I gotta go," Henry mumbles, standing up and closing his book. As he opens the door, he pauses and looks over at his dad. "Maybe one day, when you really understand what you did to us, I'll be ready to talk to you about it; maybe even forgive you for what you did to my friends and me. But right now, you can't look me in the eye and truly say that you regret what you did or that you would do it differently."

"You're growing up Henry," his father answers. "You'll see that sometimes difficult decisions have to be made. I did what I had to so as to protect you and the others. You have to believe that. I love you. I just…want to be a part of your life again. I'm not going to stop trying."

"I know…" Henry takes his leave, walking down the hall to Suzie's room. "Come on, Terriermon. We should get going."

"Finally!" Terriermon cheers, leaping up from his spot on the floor to scurry up to his tamer's shoulder.

"Where are you going, Henry?" Suzie asks. "Can I come?"

"I'm just meeting my friends in the park and aren't you supposed to meet mom and Jaarin at the salon today?"

"Oh yea! I totally forgot I had an appointment for my nails!" the girl squeals excitedly, prompting Henry to leave as she begins talking to Lopmon about how wonderful a manicure is.

As they exit through the front door, Terriermon asks, "Shouldn't we bring some snacks? I know Takato usually handles that, but I'm not so certain I trust Guilmon not to eat everything before they even get there."

"I'm sure Takato will make sure he doesn't," Henry replies as he starts walking down the hall. "Have a little faith."

"In who? The Goggle-headed Doofus or the Bread-snarfing Doofus?" Terriermon asks with humor clear in his tone.

"You're really incorrigible, you know that?" Henry asks as he presses the button for the elevator.

"Hey! He's your friend. You tell him," Terriermon quips back.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with Guilmon's weight and I happen to trust Takato completely."

"Sure you do…" Terriermon coos with a sly grin.

* * *

 _Ryo's home_

Monodramon quickly scarfs down stacks of pancakes and waffles as his tamer looks on, trying to not to puke. "I seriously don't see how you can eat that many pancakes or handle that much syrup…"

"It's delicious!" Monodramon responds, slurping down another. "Besides Ryo, don't you want me to digivolve again?"

"Considering the last time you became Cyberdramon, it took me a whole two months to get you back under control, I'd prefer if we kept you this size for the majority of the time," Ryo answers as he crosses his arms. "At the very least, could you slow down? You're starting eat faster than even Guilmon and I don't know how to do the Heimlich on a dragon."

Monodramon swallows the food in his mouth and licks his chops before saying, "Sorry. I'll eat a little slower."

"I swear: if this is what it's like to have kids, I never want to have any…" He checks the clock, letting out a sigh before saying, "We will need to get going soon if we're going to make it into town to meet the others."

Monodramon scarfs down the last of his massive stacks and then slurps down a glass or orange juice before asking, "What are we doing with your friends today?"

Ryo gives a shrug. "I don't know. I've gotten out of the habit of asking, seeing as no matter how hard I try, I can't say no to Takato. After so long alone in the Digital World, it's nice to have friends who always want to meet up. Maybe it's just because I like having Kazu and Kenta fawn over me… or because I know my Wildcat will be there too…"

"So what are we waiting for?" Monodramon asks, jumping to his feet. Let's go!"

"Umm, perhaps you'd like to clean up that mess, buddy?" Ryo asks, pointing at the plates surrounded by crumbs and syrup stains.

"Right! Clean up the plates, then we go!"

* * *

 _In the road of ShiJu_

Kazu walks down the street, Guardromon clunking behind him while passers-by eye them warily. Every so often, he looks back to see if his bespectacled friend, Kenta, had picked up his pace to catch up, each time finding him further behind. "Kenta! Let's go! Not even Guardromon moves this slow!"

"Sorry!" Kenta shouts. "MarineAngemon just keeps stopping whenever he smells something. We overslept, so we didn't get to eat breakfast!" Kazu face-palms. I swear…am I the only normal one here?"

"Statistically speaking, that couldn't be true, Kazu. Being the only one would mean you were abnormal," Guardromon replies.

"That was a rhetorical question, you lug-nut!" Kazu grumbles at his partner. Kenta and MarineAngemon finally reach their friends and Kenta asks, "We still have some time. Can't we stop and let me get him something?"

"Dude, Takato's bound to bring some bread to the park. Just have him wait till then. Besides, we still have to get Jeri. You know Mr. Katou doesn't let her out without someone escorting her."

MarineAngemon lets out a few chirps. "He does seem rather cranky today, doesn't he?" Kenta agrees.

"I'm not cranky!" Kazu whines.

"He's not cranky," Guardromon adds in support, causing Kazu to face-palm yet again.

MarineAngemon chirps once more and suddenly starts to flutter away. "Well, maybe we could just meet you at the park?" Kenta asks as he starts going after his partner. "Sorry Kazu!"

Kazu releases a heavy sigh. "Gotta do everything on my own…" He turns to continue his walk, suddenly finding himself face-to-face with a tall, slender, yellow fox-like digimon. Kazu squeals loudly before leaping into the air and landing in Guardromon's arms. "When did you get there?!"

"She's been standing there waiting for you to finish talking to Kenta," Guardromon replies.

"What? You knew she was here? Why didn't you say anything?"

"You were busy talking to Kenta," Guardromon answers as Kazu clambers down from his grip.

"Where's Rika?" Kazu asks, looking around.

"Close by," Renamon responds plainly. "We were on our way to the park when I heard you squabbling and decided to investigate. I must say I'm disappointed in the lack of wild digimon to cause you're yelling."

"Who asked you anyway?" Kazu asks, trying to act tough, but a simple glare from Renamon quickly causes an adjustment in his attitude. "We were just on our way to get Jeri and MarineAngemon's choosing now to develop a craving for miso soup."

"Perhaps you should not whine over something so insignificant," Renamon suggests before outright vanishing. "Ill whine about whatever I wanna whine about! You can't stop me!" Kazu says as he shakes his fist at the empty air in front of him. "Man she annoys me almost as much as her tamer does…"

"Shall we continue our quest to escort Lady Jeri?" Guardromon asks, trying to be helpful and move Kazu's attention away from Renamon.

"Yea, yea. I didn't forget. Let's go."

A short distance away, Rika continues her walk, Renamon appearing and falling into step with her. "Have your fun, Renamon?" Rika asks without even looking at her partner.

"Yes, Rika. I'm hoping he won't be as much of a headache at the park…"

"Really have to wonder why Gogglebrain wants us all to meet. This better not be something stupid, like a team day in the park or something."

"I thought you liked spending time with Takato?" Renamon asks. Rika makes an exasperated gesture before replying, "Yea, he's fun to hang out with and poke fun at, but that is only entertaining for so long. I get enough of him and the Braniac at school to last the whole year."

"I see," Renamon responds emotionlessly.

"It's just so boring. I really wish something would happen. It doesn't have to be an invasion of parasimon, but at least something to get this need for a fight out of my system. That's not so much to ask, is it?"

"We can spar with the others," Renamon suggests.

"Boring. I could beat them easily…"

"All of them? At once?" Renamon asks, hiding the slightest of smirks on her muzzle.

"What do you think?" Rika asks, returning the smirk.

"Master Yen Sid? Have you figured out where this 'other' is?"

Yen Sid opens his eyes and scratches his beard. "Not just yet, Mickey, but I'm sure I am close. Have you anything new to report?"

"Yes, master. I think we're finally close to figuring out where Ven's heart is," Mickey responds.

"Is that so? Then that leaves only Terra."

"Right, and we've gotta save all three of em."

Yen Sid nods and scratches his beard once more. "Hmmm… The question is: What does Xehanort intend to do next?"

"Xehanort?" Micheky inquires. "But his two halves are gone. There was Ansem, who commanded the Heartless, and Xemnas who commanded the Nobodies. Didn't Sora defeat them both?"

"Correct," Yen Sid replies. "Those two met their end. However, there in lies exactly our problem. The destruction of them both now guarantees the original Xehanort's reconstruction."

"Huh?" Mickey utters in confusion.

"Xehanort's heart, once seized by his Heartless half, is now free. And his body, which had become his Nobody, has been vanquished. Both halves will now be returned to the whole. In short…this means Master Xehanort will return."

"And you think…you think that maybe he's going to try to do something?"

Yen Sid scratches his beard in thought once more. "A man like Xehanort will have left many roads open…"

"Well, it doesn't matter what he cooks up. Me and Sora; we'll be ready! And Riku too!" Mickey states confidently.

"Yes, they are indeed strong. But…not true Keyblade Masters, like you. Tell me…would a single one of you suffice if what you faced was not a single one of him?"

"What?" Mickey asks, confused again. "What do you mean?"

"Mickey, please summon Sora hither. Riku as well," Yen Sid orders, sitting back in his chair and closing his eyes.

"Of course, but why?" Mickey responds.

"To show us the Mark of Mastery. Whether there is another Keyblade wielder out there or not to assist us, we cannot rely on it. We must be ready to face Xehanort with what we can muster now."

* * *

 _In the Digital World_

Yen Sid's and Mickey's images vanish from the crystalline ball between them and eleven figures squint with displeasure. "It seems they are already preparing for the Final Battle," one remarks.

"Indeed," a deep, monstrous voice replies.

"It matters little. The ones called Sora and Riku will never be sufficient to defeat the Master," a third chimes in.

"But they have King Mickey and may very well find the girl and the boy's heart," a fourth warns.

"Let them struggle as much as they like," the first replies. "They shall never find Terra. We know that much."

"No, but what of this new wielder? Whoever it is might become a problem unless dealt with now," the fifth chimes in.

"Patience brother," a sixth one speaks up. "No one even knows where there this new wielder is. We can wait until they make their move and then take them by surprise."

"We don't have room for mistakes here," a seventh threatens. "The board is not quite set yet, and we must be careful not to allow the Light to get the jump on us. For all we know, my former student could have found his way to them by now. If he warns them of our plan…"

"You worry too much. I for one am not concerned," an eighth states confidently. "Darkness will prevail."

"Of course it will…" The ten turn to see an eleventh towering figure beside a young man. Each of them bows their heads as he enters the room to place himself at their center. "What's this of a new wielder I hear?" the new figure asks.

"Yen Sid sensed another," a ninth answers. "No one knows who or where he or she might be."

"It matters little," the new figure replies, touching the crystal ball. Images of four creatures appear: a great, long, bearded dragon, a fiery bird with an engine on its back, a two-headed turtle, and a fierce tiger. "Once we move forward with our plan, it will too late for them to find this new wielder."

"What are your orders, sir," the tenth asks.

"You're going on a little trip," he replies. "Not long ago, several humans came to this world. We're going to show them just how powerful a digimon can be." He looks back into the crystal ball, the image of a goggle-wearing teen appearing. "You will go to the human world and capture these so called tamers. Bring them before the sovereigns: show them what they are dealing with. Then perhaps, they will understand what they must do…"

* * *

A brunette girl's eyes blink open and she stretches out and yawns. A small white digimon on the end of her bed begins to stir and she chuckles inwardly before running a hand over his head, grinning mildly to herself. She bends off and places a kiss on his head before sliding carefully out of her bed.

She pulls on a bathrobe and begins looking through her draws for an outfit for the day. She stops as she stumbles upon a small white device with a yellow ring around its static-filled screen. She merely stares at it for a moment or so, images of a fierce and muscular lion-man digimon flashing through her memory. Pulling out the outfit she wants, she closes the draw and exits the room, heading down to the hall to the bathroom. She pulls off the robe as well as her pajamas and steps into a warm shower.

 _Oh Leomon… I miss you so much… I wish you could be here… See everything that's happened…_ She hugs herself as the warm water streams over her, trying to both comfort herself and shove the longing feeling she has out of her mind. _At least I get to see Takato today… and the others too. I wonder what we're meeting about._

She turns off the water and steps out, putting the bathrobe on and opening the bathroom door, only to find Calumon waiting on the other side. "Good morning Jeri!" he says very cheerily.

"Good morning Calumon. Are you hungry?" The white digimon nods vigorously. "Alright. Why don't you head downstairs and start on breakfast and I'll be right down. I just need to go change."

"I'll go with you!" Calumon shouts jubilantly, causing Jeri to sweat drop. "Uhh, Calumon. Do you remember how we spoke about privacy when I need to get dressed?" Calumon puts a tiny hand to his chin, as if trying to think or remember and Jeri merely sighs. "Just head downstairs and I'll be down in a bit, ok?" Calumon ceases his attempts at thought and opens his ears. "Ok Jeri! I'll make sure Masahiko doesn't eat all the breakfast!" The white digimon zooms off and, after a moment or so, Jeri continues to her room and gets dressed for the day.

As Jeri heads down the steps, her father looks up from his morning paper and says, "Good morning Jeri. Slept in a bit, did you?"

"Yea, I guess," Jeri says, rubbing the back of her head.

"Doing anything today?" her father asks.

"Ummm. Yea. I'm supposed to meet Takato and the others at the park." Jeri's father stiffens slightly and looks up. "Is Takato coming to get you?"

"I think so," Jeri responds. Her father nods before returning to his paper. "Alright. When he gets here, you can go then."

"Dad, it really isn't that far. I could walk my…"

"No," he states simply.

"But dad, there haven't even been any bioemergences in so long, and Calumon could come with me. I'll be fine."

"No," her father repeats. Jeri lets out a dejected sigh before taking her place at the table and nibbling on some toast. After some silence, her father lets out a sigh and lowers his paper. "I know you think I'm being a little too over the top, but this is for your safety. I can't bear to have something happen to you again."

"Dad, the D-Reaper is gone…" Jeri moans.

"But there's still more danger out there. There was that train that showed up about a year ago, with all those eyeball things. Who knows when another major catastrophe like that will hit."

"I'm not afraid of it, dad. Takato and the others can protect me if needed."

"Yes, which is why I'm telling you to wait until one gets here to escort you." Jeri releases yet another dejected sigh. _I really wish I still had Leomon…_

The doorbell rings and her father rises to answer it. The door swings open, revealing Kazu, flanked by the bulky metallic Guardromon. "Hey Mr. Katou. Is Jeri around?"

Mr. Katou eyes the boy warily, squinting slightly at him, but turns and calls to Jeri, "One of your friends is here for you."

"Kazu?" Jeri asks as she reaches the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Just figured you'd need an escort to the park."

"Isn't Takato coming?" she asks, somewhat bewildered.

"I doubt Takato is even up yet himself. We can just call and tell him I already got you. I want to get this whole meeting thing under way.

"He is not a very patient man," Guardromon adds, causing Kazu to elbow him. "So you coming?" Kazu asks. Jeri gives a warm smile and nods. "Sure. It probably doesn't matter who walks with me and its been awhile since I've hung out with you." Kazu gives a thumbs up before gesturing for her to follow. "Let's get moving then.

* * *

 _Disney Castle_

A small colorful ship zips into a hangar and docks, before opening its ramp to allow a frenzied Mickey to dash off. He runs up the spiral staircase and through the gardens, reaching the hallway that leads to his study before being confronted by a dog-like humanoid in knights armor and a duck in wizard's regalia.

"Good morning, your majesty," the duck shouts as he sees him. "What's the rush?"

"Yea, did something happen with Master Yen Sid?" the dog knight asks.

"Talk later!" Mickey shouts as he dashes past them towards the throne room. The duck and dog look at each other before dashing after him, entering the library and heading back towards the king's study to find Mickey already dabbing a quill in ink and starting to write.

"What's going on?" the dog asks again.

"Master Yen Sid is concerned about Xehanort," Mickey responds as he tries to write. "He wants me to bring Sora and Riku to him right away."

"But didn't we defeat Xehanort?" the dog asks, placing a hand on his chin in a gesture of thought.

"Yea, what's the big idea?" the duck asks. "I though we was just focused on finding those friends of yours. Umm…what were there names…"

"Terra, Aqua, and Van," Mickey says as he finishes his letter. "And I am still focused on finding them, but we might need Sora and Riku's help regardless."

"Your Majesty! Come quickly!" Mickey turns to see a small cricket-like individual wearing a hat jump into the study. "It's the Queen!"

"Minnie! Aww no! Here guys. Get this message to Sora right away!" He hands the duck the note he had just written and dashes off after the cricket.

"Do you think the king is ok, Donald? He sure seems pretty antsy about all this," the dog asks.

"I don't know Goofy… I know we defeated both halves of Xehanort already, so I don't see how the king is concerned. We better just do what he says and get Sora."

"Well on the bright side, we get to see Sora again," Goofy says as he follows Donald out.

Mickey dashes into the Queen's private study, finding brooms, a yellow dog, a female duck, and Minnie standing there waiting for him. "Minnie, Daisy, what's going on?" Mickey asks. The brooms part, allowing Mickey to see that Minnie and Daisy are tending to a small, white dragon-like creature with a red cape, which lies upon the table at the center of the room.

"He seems to be hurt, Mickey. I've done everything I can to nurse his wounds, but…"

"Who is he?" Mickey asks as he steps up to observe their charge. The creature seems to twitch from pain and his bodily form shifts, pixelating before rippling and re-stabilizing. He quivers, even as Minne strokes him to comfort him. "Where did he come from?" Mickey asks.

"He seemed to just appear," Daisy replies. "Fell from the sky right into our garden." Mickey gives a quick nod to her before moving closer to the stranger and asking, "Who are you? Where do you come from?" It quivers before him without answering and Mickey tries to give it his warmest smile. "It's ok. I'm a friend. I want to help. But you gotta tell me how I can."

The creature shifts slightly to face him better before meaning to say, "…Huckmon."

"And how did you get here? Where are you from?" The creature's form destabilizes and shifts again before regaining stability and he answers, "…I don't remember…"

 **Review ok, no flames, Flames will be used to Punish Craniamon**


	3. Proluge to Battle

**Chapter 2**

 _ **Destiny Islands**_

Two boys sit along a palm tree with a horizontal trunk, staring out at the vast sea. Clutched in one of the boy's hands is a letter, which he had pulled from the now-empty bottle, resting at his feet. The words continue to repeat in his mind:

 _I wanted to tell you right away,_

 _About memories from the past that sleep within you,_

 _And about the pieces that will tie you to your future._

 _Sora, Riku, Kairi,_

 _the truth behind the Keyblade,_

 _has found its way through so many people,_

 _and now I know that it rests in your hearts._

 _Sora,_

 _you are who you are because of those people, but they're hurting,_

 _and you're the only one who can end their sadness. They need you._

 _It's possible that all your journeys so far,_

 _have been preparing you for this great new task that's waiting for you._

 _I should have known there were no coincidences— only links in a much larger chain of events._

 _And now the door to your next journey is ready to be opened._

- _Mickey_

"So…nothing's changed, huh?" a young man with long, silvery-purple hair asks his spiky haired counterpart.

"Nope. Nothing will," the boy answers.

"What a small world…"

"But part of one that's much bigger," the boy adds cheerily.

"Yeah…" the purple haired one replied. "And getting bigger every time I turn around."

"So Riku…what do you think it was—the door to light I mean?" The boy identified as Riku merely raises a hand and points, touching his index finger to his friend's chest. "This."

"This?" the boy asks, placing his own hand over his heart.

"Yeah. It's always closer than you think."

The two sit in silence for a few more moments before Riku sighs and asks, "Sora…"

"Riku?" the boy now identified as Sora responds.

"Your mind's made up?"

"Yea."

Riku turns away again, frowning, though he perks up slightly as he sees a girl walking over to them.

"Sora…" she says as she gets close, causing Sora to jump from his seat on a horizontal tree trunk, as if startled. "Kairi, I… It's just… They really need me. I have to go. I am who I am…because of them. Kairi almost seems to chuckle at the boy, but she holds it in, letting only her bright smile beam off of her face. She reaches out and grabs his hand, placing a star-shaped charm in it. "See you soon," she adds simply.

* * *

 _In the Sixth realm of the DigitalWorld_

A long azure dragon with a great beard and chains covering his body hovers over three other massive creatures. He seems solemn as his three friends file in, moving as close to them as their bulky sizes will allow.

"This had better be important!" a great red bird squawks. "Our next regular counsel is not to be for at least a digital fortnight. What reason could you possibly have for calling one so early?"

"Calm yerself, Zhuqiaomon. I'm sure old Azulongmon's got his reasons for calling us in," a two headed turtle with a tree on his back replies. Azulongmon almost appears to ignore them, his eyes closed as if meditating in the presence of his guests.

"What is troubling you, my friend?" the fourth creature, a great white tiger with purple stripes and purple mask asks. "I haven't seen you this tense since the Chaos…"

"I feel it," Azulongmon interrupts, flinging open his eyes. "An incredible disturbance, like one I've never felt before."

"What kind of disturbance?" the tiger asks, as both the turtle and bird cease their bickering to turn and pay attention.

"You don't feel it? It must not have reached the west just yet then. A great chill. A sense of dread. As if the realm will soon be devoured by it."

"Well there be only one thing that could do that, laddie. But the Chaos was soundly defeated by those humans and their partners."

"This isn't the Chaos. It's something else… worse even…" Azulongmon responds, giving his full attention to his guests. "I called you here to counsel on what we might do about it."

"There is nothing to counsel on if we don't know what it is," Zhuqiaomon rebuts. "You're the only one here even detecting anything wrong and I'm not thoroughly convinced anything is. Exactly what kind of plans do you expect to make?"

"I don't know, Zhuqiaomon!" Azulongmon rebuts, unexpectedly harshly based on the fact that Zhuqiaomon seemed startled. "I don't know…" Azulongmon repeats, this time more calmly. "But I know we must do something. Whatever this new threat is…it…far exceeds even our combined power…"

"What!?" Zhuqiaomon squawks as Baihumon and Ebonwumon exchange concerned glances. "That is not possible! The four of us together are the most powerful force in the Digital World. Nothing, and I mean nothing, could ever be more powerful than us."

"How can you be sure?" Baihumon asks. "Both Yggdrassil and Huanglongmon exceed us in power after all. It's not entirely unheard of…"

"Name me one digimon, or one group of digimon, that even comes close!" Zhuqiaomon rebuts.

"The demon lords do," one of Ebonwumon's heads speaks up. "Perhaps it is they who threaten our realms."

"No. It's not them," Azulongmon interjects once more. "This is much more powerful and much more malevolent."

"Then it certainly isn't anything of this world," Baihumon adds.

"My thoughts exactly," Azulongmon states with a nod.

"Then it is the humans who dare to threaten us again!" Zhuqiaomon squawks while emanating heat. "We won't be so soft on them this time!"

"I doubt those good lassies and laddies have anything to do it, Zhuqiaomon," Ebonwumon retorts. "They did help us fight the Chaos, after all."

"Yes, and perhaps they can help us with whatever this is too," Baihumon adds in support.

"We do not need the assistance of humans!" Zhuqiaomon scoffs. "Allow me to send an agent to…investigate…their involvement. If it's true that they have nothing to do with whatever this is, than I'll be satisfied to accept their help, if they wish to give it."

"I'm sure they will be happy to help again," Azulongmon replies, "but we shouldn't drag them into this just yet. We ourselves do not understand the nature of the enemy and it would be improper to ask humans to risk themselves for our sake without at least that."

"Ye really need to stop thinking the worst of those kids, Zhuqiaomon," Ebonwumon's other head adds. "They are heroes of the Digital World, ye know."

"Unlike you fools, I neither rely upon nor desire human assistance. We digital beings are perfectly capable of managing our own affairs!"

"Because we managed the Chaos so well on our own until those humans came to assist us," Baihumon adds with a mild chuckle.

"As I recall, they came because Zhuqiaomon had been sending our devas to attack them."

"And to reclaim the light of digivolution!" Zhuqiaomon squawks with annoyance. "I was the only one who cared to do that, if you recall!"

The four beasts laugh, lifting some of the gloom that had permeated their counseling session. The laugh does not last very long however, as Baihumon turns toward the chamber entrance and snarls. "Someone approaches! An uninvited guest!"

Azulongmon slithers out, followed by his 3 companions, as they exit, they find a glimmering and proud form waiting for them.

"Imperialdramon?" Azulongmon asks, relaxing slightly. "So you got my message?" the knight waits for each of the sovereigns to relax before responding, "I did…"

"And? Will the Royal Knights answer the call?" Instead of a reply, Imperialdramon turns around and picks up a digimon by the neck that the beasts had not noticed until now. The dog-like digimon squirms in the knight's grip, howling in pain before the knight tosses him over to the four beasts. "There is your answer, my sovereigns."

"What is the meaning of this treachery?" Baihumon asks through a snarl.

"Simple. The knights serve a higher cause than you. And you, my sovereigns, have outlived your usefulness to that power…"

"You can't mean…" Ebonwumon starts.

"The door shall soon open and the darkness shall flood this realm. Make peace with your ends, my sovereigns… You and all you have guarded shall soon belong to the darkness."

"Phoenix Fire!"

"Aurora Force!"

Zhuqiaomon and Azulongmon attempt to attack but a great, dark sphere appears behind Imperialdramon and he steps back into it. He vanishes before the attacks can strike, the only indication that he was there being his echoing laugh.

"I would not believe it if I had not seen it with my own eyes…" Baihumon states, still clearly dumbfounded.

"The Royal Knights…betraying their own realm…" Ebonwumon mumbles in disbelief.

"Lord Yggdrassil must be informed of his servant's treachery," Azulongmon adds after a moment or so. "And we should send for the tamers: if the Royal Knights would turn, they may be the only ones we can trust now."

"I hate admitting it," Zhuqiaomon speaks up, "but I'm not sure we have much of a choice."

The hound-like creature struggles to return to its feet before merely collapsing back down. "Dobermon…what happened when you brought them our message?" Dobermon growls lightly, trying to compose himself for his sovereign before answering, "When I told them…of the darkness… they already knew…"

"We got that much," Ebonwumon responds. "Anything else?"

"There was… a human with them… with silver hair…"

"Humans are involved then…" Baihumon mumbles, mostly to himself.

"All the more reason to send word to the tamers. We must know if they stand with us."

"Who should we send?" Ebonwumon asks.

"Allow me…my lords…" Dobermon says, staggering back to his feet and wobbling slightly. "I apologize for my failure. Let me try to make up for it by bringing you the tamers, or by dispatching them if needed…" Azulongmon glances at the other three sovereigns, who each nod to him. "Very well. Go. Find them and tell them what has happened. If you discern that they may be against us…"

"I will take care of it. I swear it, my sovereign," Dobermon assures with a bow of his head.

A sphere floats away from Ebonwumon and enters Dobermon's side, seemingly curing his injuries. "I've patched ye up. Don't be failing us now, laddie. Your sovereigns are counting on you."

* * *

 _In a unknown place_

The swirling fog within the orb parts, revealing three children on a beach, conversing. A gray clad knight puts his hand to his chin as he watches them, grunting to himself as they move and touch one another.

"Alphamon! Come away from that thing and spar!" Alphamon rolls his eyes and turns away, looking at the pink armored knight who had called out to him. "I'm a tad busy and a bit out of your league, my sweet. Perhaps you should try sparring with someone more your speed, like Craniamon."

"What could be so important that you want to slack off on your preparations for battle?" another knight who had been leaning against the wall asks.

"I don't see you training, Omnimon…" Alphamon retorts. Omnimon swings his head, directing Alphamon toward a window, through which he can see a blue knight with a shimmering energy blade and shield fighting against a grey armored knight with a flaming cloak and a purple knight with a twin sided lance. "The only person anywhere near my level of expertise is trying to train those two. Of course, I'd be happy to do likewise for you and Crusadermon here…"

"You're not that much better than I am, and you know it…" Alphamon grumbles.

"Is that a fact?" Omnimon asks curtly.

Alphamon appears to simmer for a moment or so before recomposing himself and turning back to the orb once more. "I am watching the keyblade's chosen for his next move. It appears he has taken the bait: the mouse king has summoned him for his Mark of Mastery Exam."

"Imperialdramon will be pleased to hear it," Omnimon croons in a somewhat annoying voice.

"And that just leaves the brats and their pets," a lithe knight states as he, a white armored, purple winged knight, and a red armored bull like knight step into the light of the orb. "I wonder what they are up to…"

The orb swirls again, revealing a young boy with yellow goggles walking down a busy street. "Still blissfully unaware, I see…" the lithe knight coos as the orb shifts to a blue haired boy in an orange vest and then to a red haired girl.

"With any luck, we will have dealt with them before they even know what's hit them," the red-clad knight huffs.

"What's the matter, Kentaurosmon? Don't want to have to get your hands dirty yourself?" the purple-winged knight taunts.

"Perhaps you'd like to bio-emerge and deal with them personally, Dynasmon?" Omnimon interjects, causing the purple winged knight to grumble and cross his arms.

"Certainly Dragomon will suffice to distract them while the Heartless search for the Keyhole," a golden armored knight adds as he too comes to stand in the light of the glimmering orb.

"I do not doubt it, Magnamon," Omnimon confirms. Though I think a little…insurance…couldn't hurt. Examon, perhaps you'd like to stretch your wings a bit?" Omnimon asks as he looks toward one of the doorways.

"Perhaps you should go yourself, Omnimon." All the knights stiffen and turn toward the entryway, near immediately kneeling down. "Imperialdramon. We did not expect you back so quickly."

"Be calm, my friends," Imperialdramon assures as he steps into the light of the orb.

"Did the sovereigns get the message?" Dynasmon asks, standing up.

"I think they did. Now, we move to the next phase. What is Sora up to?"

"He and Riku have been called by King Mickey to take the Mark of Mastery Exam," Alphamon replies.

"Good. Then it is nearly time to act. Once they begin, our friend will be able to recruit the needed members of his organization. I need not remind you what you must all do, must I?"

"No, my lord. We will ensure that neither of them ever wakes again," Alphamon assures.

"Good. Omnimon, make sure that Dragomon succeeds and that the Heartless find the Keyhole. As it stands, there are already enough champions of light to move forward. It would be a shame if our benefactor had to deal with another keyblade not pledged to the darkness."

"Of course. I shall set out immediately." As Omnimon exits the chamber, the three knights who had been sparring enter. "You have returned, my lord," the golden armored one says while bowing his head.

"Indeed I have, UlforceVeedramon. Are you whipping these two into shape?"

"Yes. Quite the thrashing he gave us…" the purple armored one replies.

"My lord, have you discovered where my foolhardy squire has run off to?" the grey one asks.

"That I did. And I must say I was impressed with how much punishment Huckmon was able to take. You seemed to have selected a worthy student to one day join the knights."

"Then he is…"

"No," Imperialdramon replies. "A data stream took him away at the last moment. I remain confident that he is disabled somewhere in the Digital World, but even if not, his location is of little consequence. Let him tell whomever he wishes. With the Mark of Mastery Exam about to begin, it is far too late to stop what is to come." He reaches out and touches the orb, letting it swirl until the image of a great squid appears in it. "Now then, let's enjoy a quick show before setting out…"

* * *

Takato taps his foot impatiently as he and Guilmon stand outside the concrete hut that once served as the red saurian's home. "You seem nervous, Takato," Guilmon states in observation, drawing a nervous laugh from his tamer. "I'm just really jittery, buddy. With summer coming to an end so quickly, I really want to spend as much time with the others as I can."

"Yea, I like playing with the others!"

"Plus, we really need to sort all this out…"

Several more minutes pass, and Takato's nervous tap soon evolves to a nervous pace. "Man I hope they didn't forget… I mean, I thought we were late…"

"Maybe they stopped to get some bread?" Guilmon ponders aloud, drawing an exasperated sigh from his tamer. "Do you think about anything other than bread, buddy?"

"Yea," Guilmon says, tapping a claw on his chin. "I think about lots of things… like peanut butter… and ice cream… and bacon… and muffins…"

"I get the picture, bud," Takato interjects with another chuckle.

"Hey bro! Wassup? Are we late?" Takato's head shoots up as Kazu makes his way up the concrete steps. Following behind him is Guardromon and…

"Jeri!" Takato shouts aloud before realization strikes him and he face palms. "Oh no… I forgot to go and get you from your house!"

"It's ok, Takato. I'm sure you've got a lot going on," Jeri assures in a sweet tone.

"Yea, I kinda figured you'd forget, Chumly," Kazu states in what appears to be a brag. "What would you do without me, am I right?"

"Yea, you're right, as always…" Takato says before rolling his eyes. "Thank you." Kazu responds with a thumbs up, which his partner struggles to replicate.

"And how are you doing, Guilmon?" Jeri asks, strolling right over and beginning to pet him. "I assume you've been keeping Takato out of trouble for me." Guilmon nods vigorously before licking the girl with a long, sticky tongue.

"Well it's not like much has been going on here that warrants protection." Jeri turns a beaming look back down the stairs, noticing Henry climbing up, Terriermon latched to his shoulder. "Hiya, Terriermon! Henry!" Jeri shouts cheerfully.

"Good to see you out and about, Jeri," Henry responds with a nod.

"Is your sister joining us?" Jeri asks politely, to which Henry chuckles and shakes his head. "She has a salon day with my mom an sister."

"Gotta say I ain't jealous of Lopmon right now," Terriermon chides, laughing mostly to himself.

"Hey Kazu," Takato suddenly asks. "Where's Kenta? I don't think I've ever seen you arrive somewhere without him."

"Oh he and MarineAngemon are off wrestling up some breakfast. The little pixie kept floating off and getting distracted. Can you believe it? So unprofessional!"

"Unprofessional!" Guardromon nods in agreement, drawing chuckles from the gang asnd yet another face palm from Kazu.

Guilmon suddenly sniffs and turns, letting out a cheery, "Hi Renamon! You smell nice today." The gang quickly turns back around, noticing Renamon standing atop the concrete hut with Rika standing beside her, hands placed on her hips in her typical annoyed stance. Gripped in the kitsune's hands are Kenta and MarineAngemon, who squeaks in displeasure.

"Took you all long enough to get here," Rika taunts, hopping down from above.

"What do you mean? I've been here for the past ten minutes," Takato replies sheepishly.

"Well I've been here for the past fifteen, and you know how much I hate waiting, Gogglebrain."

"So why didn't you just come down and talk with Takato?" Henry says, crossing his arms and arching his brow while his partner snickers.

"Maybe I didn't feel like it, Braniac," Rika responds, crossing her own arms and feigning an impatient look."

"Umm, can you have Renamon put us down? I'm getting a wedgie over here!" Kenta grumbles. Renamon drops the two of them, hiding the slightest of smirks as the two regain composure.

MarineAngemon quickly flutters up and chirps angrily and zips about near Renamon's muzzle. "Yea. It was really rude," Kenta adds in support.

"What's rude is taking a detour and delaying the start of our meeting, Four-eyes," Rika replies with a huff.

"Well I guess we're all here, so we should probably…" Takato starts.

"Wait! Ryo isn't here yet!" Kazu shouts.

"Uggh! You invited Mr. Perfect?" Rika grumbles again.

"Come, Rika. Ryo is a part of this team too now," Henry states calmly.

"Yea, Rika. Ryo isn't so bad," Jeri offers in support. "He's actually pretty cute! Maybe not as cute as Takato and Guilmon, but…"

"Gross!" Rika shouts before crossing her arms and releasing a "Hmph."

"Gotta wonder where he is," Henry states aloud. "Kind of feel like he's always late."

"What do you expect? He lives all the way across town!" Kazu berates his blue haired friend.

"Calm down, Kazu. Don't get those knickers of yours in a twist," Terriermon quips with a chuckle.

"What? Knickers?" Kazu asks, befuddled.

"Knickers are pants, Kazu," Guardromon answers.

"Well who asked you, ya big lug nut?" The group has another laugh, though it is soon interrupted by incessant shouting"

"Yay! Yay! Faster!"

"Get back here with my tamers you overgrown worm! I ain't kiddin around!" Cyberdramon suddenly blasts through the trees, zipping high over everyone's heads, as Impmon scurries to follow, panting heavily before collapsing near the tamers. "Uh… A little help here, maybe?"

"What's going on?" Kenta asks. Cyberdramon suddnely touches down near the others, Ryo sldiing off his shoulders, along with the familiar young ones, Ai and Mako. "What did I tell ya? Better than a train ride, right?"

"Yea! That was fun! Let's do it again!"

"No! No more!" Impmon shouts. "Seriously, are you mashugana? Your parents are gonna ground me, and then you, and then me again!"

"Aww, lighten up, Impmon," Ryo says, lowering the twins off his partner's back. "I wouldn't put your tamers in danger."

"You shouldn't be so much as touching my tamers without my say so you greasy-haired mook!" Cyberdramon growls at this and Impmon takes a gulp and backs off.

"Aww, we're sorry Impmon. We promise, we'll listen to you from now on," Ai says, bending down to pick him up and pull him into a tight hug.

"And…now…I can't…breathe…"

the group laughs yet again, though this time Rika interrupts. "Alright, we've had enough games for a day. Why don't you tell us why you called us all here, Takato."

"Oh, yea! Right!" Takato says rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "So, its kind of been awhile since we all hung out and really wanted to see you guys again, but I wanted to do something more special, so I was kinda thinking…"

"Oh no, he's been thinking! Get the fire department!" Terriermon interjects, earning a scowl from Guilmon and an annoyed glare from virtually everyone else. "Takatomon does a lot of thinking and he's a really good thinker, Terriermon!"

"Ignore the nuisance. What are we here for?" Rika asks, slightly angrier this time.

"Well, we're all going to be starting high school in a few weeks…"

"Speak for yourselves. I started last year and these two have quite some time before then," Ryo points out.

"What I mean is, I thought we could all go on one last adventure together before the summer ends. I'm aiming to head to Okinawa to visit my cousin again and I was hoping you all might like to come. You know, kinda like a beach vacation for us and our digimon."

Almost immediately, Kazu and Kenta's eyes brighten and widen. "A beach vacation! That's gonna be so awesome!" they yell simultaneously.

"A beach vacation? Seriously Gogglehead?" Rika says with a scowl.

"You can count me in," Ryo says with a thumbs up. Cyberdramon could use the chance to relax. Maybe he'll even dedigivolve back to Monodromon."

"I'd say Suzie and I would love to go. I could use some time away myself," Henry adds.

"I'm not sure what my dad will say, but I can ask," Jeri adds.

"Oh, Impmon, can we go too? Please! Please!" Ai and Mako plead incessantly. "Aww shucks, how am I gonna convince your mom and dad to let you go somewhere on vacation?"

"We'd watch them," Jeri assures, gesturing to the others.

"And besides, we'd like for you to come too, Impmon," Takato adds with a smile. You're a part of our team."

"I think you're all forgetting something," Rika interrupts, garnering the group's attention. "Our local babysitter, Yamaki, isn't going to let us zip off to some island where he can't keep his prying eyes on us."

Each tamer and digimon's head sinks for a moment before Takato's shoots back up again. "Hey Henry, your dad is a friend of Yamaki, isn't he? Think maybe he could talk to him for us?" Henry frowns and turns his head away. "I don't know Takato…"

"He's largely been giving his dad the cold shoulder ever since last year," Terriermon explains before jumping up to Henry's head and letting his ears hang down over Henry's face.

"And people say I hold a grudge," Rika remarks, crossing her arms once more.

"You realize you can't stay mad at your pa forever," Ryo interjects. "Believe me. That's personal experience."

"Yea, I know, but…"

Takato moves toward his friend, throwing an arm over his shoulder. "It might be time to forgive him. I mean, we all have our digimon back, so…" Suddenly, a loud bang rings out and the sound of metal creaking and snapping echoes loudly.

"What the hell is that?" Kazu shouts in alarm. Ryo quickly leaps onto his partner's back and zips skyward before quickly zipping back down. "We might have a problem. Anyone ever seen any of those Godzilla movies?"

Dock workers and civilians alike run and scream as what can best be described as a giant squid pulls itself from the bay, smashing buildings and crushing cranes. "Thousand Whip!" The creature flails its tentacles, smashing cars, buildings, trees, and everything else in its path while people flee in terror.

"This ought to get those tamers' attention," Omnimon mumbles to himself as he watches the creature advance further inland. He turns to his right and states, "Ensure that Dragomon leads the tamers away from the Keyhole. You may use any means you deem appropriate, but they mustn't get in my way." Without saying another word, he leaps away and zips off.

 **Takato - "Oh man. We got some big monster on our hands!"**

 **Rika - "Finally! Some action!"**

 **Henry - "Yea, but we should be careful. We don't really know what's going on."**

 **Terriermon - "Momentai, Henry. It's just a digimon. We've handled lots of them before!"**

 **Kazu - "Yea! We can handle this no problem!"**

 **Poseidon - "I'm sure you can...if it's just a digimon that is..."**

 **Takato - "What's that supposed to mean?"**

 **GWAtti - "Let's just say this fight has somewhat...higher stakes than you're used to..."**

 **Poseidon - "Better be careful..."**

 **Flames shall be use to burn Examon's wings**


	4. The Chosen Key(Part1)

Chapter 3 **The Chosen Key**

A blonde man wearing shades sips his mug of coffee as he stares at the ever-changing screen in front of him. Two women type calmly in a raised chair above him, absorbed in their work about as much as he is.

"System scan is complete, sir," a red haired woman sitting in one of the chairs above calls down to him. "The H.E.A.R.T remains fully operational and is in perfect working order." The blonde man smirks at this news and places his mug down on the desk in front of him. "I almost regret how well this machine works."

"Why's that, Yamaki?" Yamaki turns to see Janyuu Wong entering the lab and making his way over to him. "Just a figure of speech, Janyuu."

"It is truly a remarkable machine," the other woman above them remarks. "I'd very much be interested in looking into its inner mechanics."

"It is indeed curious," the red-haired woman adds. "That man shows up, gives us this machine which flawlessly keeps bio emergences from occurring, and then up and vanishes."

"He was quite the mysterious character, wasn't he?" Janyuu asks.

"I don't particularly care for what happened to that 'DiZ' or whatever he said his name was," Yamaki rebuts. "His machine is doing exactly what he promised it would do. Riley, do we have fany reports on activity within the network?"

"Nothing of note, bossman," the red-haired woman answers. "There seem to have been a couple of attempted bio emergences last night, but the H.E.A.R.T. seems to have dealt with them without incident."

"Good. Keep monitoring and let me know if anything changes, but it looks like we're done with digital anomaly defense business for today."

The door to the lab opens again and a red-haired man with glasses and a young girl with blonde hair set in ponytails enter. "Sorry I'm late," the man announces. "I hope it isn't a problem that I brought my granddaughter, Alice, today. She really needed to get out of the house." The girl identified as Alice lowers her gaze, being sure not to meet the eyes of any members of the lab.

"She won't be able to stay in here, Rob," Janyuu states in a cautious tone. "You know the lab is top secret clearance."

"Bring her to your office, " Yamaki states. "There's nothing in particular to brief you on. We just did our routine scans and everything checks out."

Rob bows his head and gestures for Alice to follow him. She follows him out and to the elevators, boarding one with him. As the doors close, Rob sighs and says, "You know this obsession of yours has to end."

"Grandpa… I can't…"

"You're telling me you can't let go of what happened last year? Sweetheart, all ways into the Digital World have…"

"Closed. I know," Alice interrupts. "But those other kids managed to get their digimon on back. Is it wrong of me to think that maybe I…"

"Those other children were intrinsically connected to their digimon. Based on what you've told me, you had no such connection with this Dobermon."

"But Grandpa. Maybe, if we opened the portal for just a little…"

"No. We can't. I told you that my friends and I were tasked with keeping the barrier between the worlds sealed. Believe me: I would like nothing more than to fulfill your desire and try, but its out of my hands." Alice sulks once more as the elevator comes to a stop and its doors fly open. Rob and Alice move their way down the hallway until arriving at a door, inscribed "Dr. Robert "Dolphin" McCoy, Department of Digital Anomaly Defenses, Vice Chair." He pulls out a card key and swipes it, the door unlocking as he does. Alice enters the room in front of him and slinks into a nearby chair while her grandfather takes his seat at his desk.

"…It's not fair…" Alice mumbles after a minute or so, mostly to herself. Before Rob can respond, alarms begin blaring and both he and Alice leap from their seats. "What's going on?" Alice asks. The phone immediately starts to ring and Rob dives for it. "Hello? What's happening?"

"It's the H.E.A.R.T.: something is attacking it!" Riley's voice shouts over the phone. "I'll be right down," he says before hanging up. "Alice. Stay here. Looks like your grandpa has some work to do." He quickly exits the room, leaving Alice staring after him with great concern.

"Have we identified what it is?" Yamaki asks as the alarms continue to blare. "Riley and her partner, Tally, bring up a visual on screen. "We're trying to set a tracer on it now. We should know soon."

"Is H.E.A.R.T. holding?" Janyuu asks, checking something on his own monitor.

"Affirmative," Tally replies. "H.E.A.R.T. is remaining firm and the anomaly is weakening, but very slowly."

An object moves rapidly across the screen toward the blinking symbol representing the anomaly before suddenly breaking apart and vanishing. "Sir! The tracer was destroyed!" Riley shouts.

"What's happening!?" Rob shouts as he rushes into the lab.

"Something big and bad is trying to force its way through," Janyuu explains as Rob comes to join him. "We're trying to figure out what."

"Sir, several smaller anomalies have appeared. They're spawning faster than H.E.A.R.T. can eliminate them."

"Activate the Yuggoth protocol," Yamaki orders. "H.E.A.R.T. needs a little bit of help."

"Activating now, sir," Riley replies. The triple sphere symbol of Yuggoth appears on screen and moves toward the anomalies. Suddenly, it dissipates, another large anomaly appearing in its place. "Sir, we have another large anomaly that has just appeared!" Tally shouts.

"It's a full scale attack!" Janyuu shouts. "H.E.A.R.T. can't hold out like this!"

"Boost the power to H.E.A.R.T. and deploy any supplementary defense mechanisms we have," Yamaki orders. "They must not break through!"

"It's too late sir! One of the major anomalies has managed to push past H.E.A.R.T.! It's going to bio-emerge!"

"Where?" Yamaki demands.

"The bay in Odaiba, sir," Tally reports.

"The children and their digimon will have to deal with it," Janyuu interjects. We have to focus on stopping…"

"Another anomaly has pushed past H.E.A.R.T.," Riley calls down.

"More bad news," Tally adds. "H.E.A.R.T.'s power output is dropping."

"I'll check the core manually," Yamaki says, gesturing for Rob to follow him. "Janyuu, do everything you can to prevent further bio emergences!"

Dragomon squeals in delight as he thrashes his way through downtown. People scream and flee in terror as his tentacles write about, snatching up cars and tossing them into nearby buildings. He laughs to himself as he spots a young boy crying in the streets below and raises his tentacles high. "Tentacle Claw!" The boy shuts his eyes as the tentacle comes plummeting toward him, only to open them a few seconds later to find himself in the grip of a graceful yellow, fox-like creature.

"Desolation Claw!" Dragomon whips around, only to take an attack to the face as Cyberdramon relentlessly launches beams from a perch atop a nearby building. "Keep on him!" Ryo commands, taking out a card. "Digi-Modify! Gemini activate!" Cyberdramon splits into three Cyberdramons before continuing to barrage the monstrosity with their attacks.

Dragomon raises his tentacles, blocking his foe's attack before allowing them to suddenly split apart and lash out: "Thousand Whip!" The tentacles surround them and easily pummel the building apart. Cyberdramon falters and Ryo falls forward, plummeting downward toward the pavement below.

"Hang on, Ryo man!" Kazu shouts. "Digi-Modify! Hyper-speed activate!" Guardromon rockets forward and jets down, snatching Ryo before he could slam into the pavement and gently returns him to his feet.

"Man, that guy means business!" Takato mutters, checking his d-ark while Guilmon snarls near him. "Dragomon, aquatic beast digimon. Says here he's an ultimate level virus type."

"How did he get here?" Henry asks. "I thought Hypnos had closed the rift between our world and the Digital World after the Parasimon invasion!"

"Doesn't matter. We gotta take him out!" Rika rebuts, barely containing her excitement. "Ready Renamon?"

"Whenever you are," Renamon says, apparating next to her tamer and dropping the boy who was still trembling in her arms. "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

 _Matrix Digivolution…_

 _Renamon digivolve to… Kyubimon!_

 _Kyubimon digivolve to… Taomon!_

"You better get in there too," Henry says to his partner while drawing a blue card. "Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!"

 _Matrix Digivolution…_

 _Terriermon digivolve to… Gargomon!_

 _Gargomon digivolve to… Rapidmon!_

"I'm coming too!" Impmon states proudly.

 _Impmon digivolve to… Beelzemon!_

The two ultimates and one mega rush forward to confront Dragomon just as he swats Cyberdramon away once more.

"Tailsman of Light!"

"Tri-Beam!"

"Double Impact!"

Dragomon hisses and growls as the attacks strike him before lashing out at his newest opponents: "Tentacle Claw!"

"Guilmon, you better get in there too!" Takato says, as he draws his own blue card. Before he can swipe it however, Guilmon crouches low and begins to snarl, facing the alleyway near them. "Uh, what's wrong buddy?"

"Bad…." Guilmon says between snarls. "They smell bad!" Several sets of yellow eyes appear in the darkness, making Takato leap back in shock.

"Takato!" Takato turns to see Jeri as several shadowy creatures rise from the ground and surround her.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon shoots at one, blasting it and causing it to dissipate but the remainder leap at him, swiping with sharp claws.

"What are these things?" Takato asks, looking at his d-ark, but the screen merely displays, "No data."

"Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon unleashes a barrage of hearts at the creatures, which were overwhelming Guilmon, dissipating many of them as well. Vortexes of darkness suddenly spawn and from them leap rickety creatures with the same yellow eyes and distinctive heart-like symbols upon their bodies.

"Uh, Henry, Rika: We might have a problem!" Takato shouts nervously, finally garnering his friends' attention.

"Guardian Barrage!"

"Pyro Sphere!"

"Kahuna Waves!"

The three digimon attack the mysterious creatures, but no matter how many they destroy, more seem to spawn after them.

"Rapidmon, we need you down here now!" Henry shouts.

"I'm a little busy at the moment, Henry!" Rapidmon shouts as he dodges another of Dragomon's attacks.

"Thousand Spell!" Taomon unleashes a barrage of cards, though they seem to accomplish little in the way of defeating the monstrous squid.

"Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon zips in and claws at Dragomon's face but the giant squid easily swats him aside, sending him smashing through a nearby building

The tiny black creatures leap for the tamers, swiping as their rickety counterparts headbutt into Guilmon and the other digimon. Takato rushes over to Jeri's side and pulls out a card, quickly swiping it: "Digi-Modify! Speed activate! Get over here, Guilmon!"

"Rock Breaker!" Guilmon bashes one of the creatures over the head before dashing to his tamer's side.

"Forbidden Trident!" Dragomon materializes a massive trident, which he tosses toward Rapidmon and Taomon.

"Talisman Spell!" Having no time to dodge, Taomon throws up a shield to protect herself and Rapidmon, though it proves futile as the trident easily smashes through it and send both ultimates plummeting, where they dedigivolve to their rookie forms.

"It might be time to break out the big guns!" Ryo shouts over to them as creatures advance upon him, Kenta, Kazu, Ai, Mako, MarineAngemon, and Guardromon.

"Not hearing an argument from me," Rika remarks. "Renamon?"

"Do it!" the feline digimon shouts.

"Terriermon?"

"I can do it it! I can do it! Just say the magic words!"

"Ready Guilmon?"

"Ready Takatomon!"

"Cyberdramon! Front and center!" Ryo shouts before raising his own d-ark as well in the hopes that it would work.

"Biomerge activate!"

 _Biomerge Digivolution…_

 _Guilmon biomerge to… Gallantmon!_

 _Renamon biomerge to… Sakuyamon!_

 _Terriermon biomerge to… MegaGargomon!_

 _Cyberdramon biomerge to… Justimon!_

The creatures appear confused as several of the tamers and digimon merge into singular forms.

"Let's exterminate!" MegaGargomon shouts. "Mega Barrage!" He unleashes a salvo of missiles which pelt Dragomon and send him stumbling backward with a roar of indignation.

"Amethyst Mandala!" Sakuyamon slams her staff down on the ground and saves a circle of light outward, dissipating many of the dark creatures surrounding her and her friends.

"Thunder Clap!" Justimon makes quick work of the creatures around him. "Kazu, gather the others and get them away from here! Take them back to the park; we'll rendezvous with you there." Without waiting for an answer, he moves away to join Sakuyamon. "You can count on me, Ryo-man!" Kazu shouts before directing Guardromon to grab the twins.

"MarineAngemon, find Impmon and bring him to the park, ok?" Kenta's partner chirps at him before zipping off as Kenta grabs the twins and places them in Guardromon's arms. "MarineAngemon will get Impmon, but we have to go now!" The twins do not object and allow the large robotic champion to take them and fly away.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon aims and fires, blasting a whole in the ranks of the rickety monstrosities harassing the group. Suddenly, many of the creatures jerk to attention and simultaneously turn their endless gaze towards Gallantmon. Almost without warning, they all leap for him, abandoning any attempts to fight the others.

"Jeri, get away!" Gallantmon warns as they slam into his shield and try to overtake him. "Shield of the Just!" More of the creatures are blown away but still more rapidly appear.

"Tentacle Flapping!" Dragomon regains composure and retaliates, slapping at MegaGargomon and pushing the gargantuan mega back on his heels. "This guy doesn't quit! Gargo Missiles!" Dragomon gets a face full of rocket again stumbles backward, this time falling prone and smashing a building on his way down.

"Spirit Strike!"

"Justice Burst!"

Both Sakuyamon and Justimon attack the creatures near Gallantmon relentlessly but prove unable to gain their attention.

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon again destroys many of the offending monstrosities, but more simply leap into existence before attacking, soon covering and overwhelming him.

 _"Takatomon…what do we do? I can't move!"_

 _"Hang on, buddy. We'll get out of this."_

"Shield…of the Just!" Gallantmon blasts another whole through the swarming masses, but it quickly closes, with the nasty creatures, clawing and biting as their antennae twitch with excitement.

"Again!" Sakuyamon shouts. "Amethyst Mandala!"

"Justice Burst!"

The attacks do little to liberate Gallantmon as even more creature leap into existence and rush the two megas, swarming them before they can react.

"Forbidden Trident!" As Justimon and Sakuyamon attempt to help Gallantmon, Dragomon leaps back into he game, tossing a trident at an unsuspecting MegaGargomon.

"Tentacle Flapping!" As MegaGargomon recovers, Dragomon wraps his tentacles around the green mega and squeezes tight, causing his metallic plates to creak and grind against the pressure.

 _"Oh come on! We're at mega! This giant calamari should have been frombe by now!"_

 _"You're right Terriermon. He's a lot stronger than he should be. Question is why?"_

Gallantmon's armor also creaks against the pressure of the swarm around him.

 _"I don't think I can hold on anymore, Takato. I'm really sleepy…"_

 _"I…won't let it…end like…this…!"_ As Gallantmon's form destabilizes, a bright light shoots out, eliminating the creatures. Guilmon and Takato stand where their combined form had just been, a giant key having materialized in the goggle-headed tamer's hand. "What the…" Takato mumbles to himself as he looks down at it. "Where'd this come from."

"Takatomon! The others are in trouble!" Guilmon yells. The creatures continue to swarm around Justimon and Sakuyamon, their forms beginning to distort. "Hold on guys!" Takato looks around and upon seeing nothing else he can use, takes the key in both his hands and rushes forward, bashing one of the creatures over the head. "Leave my friends alone!"

Surprisingly, as the key hits the creature, it dissipates and the remainder turn their attention toward him, leaving Sakuyamon and Justimon to split into their tamers and digimon forms.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon unleashes a blast toward the creatures, barely managing to destroy one, as the rickety and shadowy things leap for his tamer. Takato swings his key and, again to his surprise, easily cuts through the creatures, destroying them. He grips it tighter and rushes forward, channeling his skill from his time spent as Gallantmon to slice through the remaining creatures.

"Gogglehead, what is that thing?" Rika asks as she forces herself to her feet.

"I… I don't know, Rika…" he says, looking down at the mysterious key once more.

"Well, where'd you get it?" Ryo asks.

"It sort of just…appeared…" Takato mumbles.

"Uhh guys, can we solve your mystery later!?" MegaGargomon shouts out as Dragomon continues to squeeze him.

No sooner had he said this, the sky suddenly swirled with dark clouds, hiding the bright day's sun. Dragomon also seems to take notice of it and releases his prisoner before squirming away toward the bay. MegaGargomon splits into Henry and Terriermon, each coughing for breath.

"Henry, are you ok?" Takato asks, rushing over to his friend to help him up.

"..fine…" Henry replies upon catching his breath.

"Where's our slimy friend going?" Ryo asks.

"And what's with the sky?" Terriermon asks.

"And those creatures…" Renamon adds.

"You think Yamaki actually activated Juggernaut again?" Rika asks.

Takato doesn't answer, as his eyes transfix on a swirling orb of darkness. A form descends from it: a form that sends a shiver down his spine. "Something tells me we're not done yet…"

Alice fidgets uncomfortably in her seat as she waits for her grandfather to return. She kicks her legs to and fro with some agitation but makes no other outward signs of impatience. Footsteps seem to rush by in the hallway outside, as if people are running about frantically, but she pays it no mind.

 _Who am I kidding. I'm never going to see Dobermon again. If grandpa can't open a portal to the Digital World, then there's no hope…_

Alice releases an outward sigh before slumping further in her chair. _I shouldn't have even bothered to come here today. I should have known they wouldn't be able to do anything. I really just wish…_

A loud explosion suddenly pulls her from her thoughts. Leaping from her seat, she runs over to the door and pulls it open before peering into the hall. Several Hypnos employees are strewn across the hall and a single figure stands where the elevator shaft one was. The figure glances back and forth and Alice quickly closes the door before he could notice her. _That thing; it's a digimon!_

Footsteps are soon heard moving down the hall and Alice holds her breath, praying the figure doesn't decide to check her grandfather's office. She breathes a sigh of relief as the sound of footsteps appears to fade and slowly opens the door once more. The sight that greets her nearly makes her faint. Several black creatures are skittering around the unconscious forms of the Hypnos employees. Once such creature bites a person's shoulder, causing a bulb of light to rise out of the person's chest. The creature appears to chirp with glee and snatches the orb, causing their body to employee's body to dissipate.

As she turns to her right, she leaps in surprise, noticing for the first time another of the black creatures staring at her. Several more take notice after the commotion and begin to move toward her. The one closest raises its claws menacingly, chirping with excitement.

Alice screams before kicking the creature away and dashing down the hall, many of the creatures skittering after her. She rounds a corner and keep running, halting suddenly as she comes face to face with another pack of them. She doubles back and runs down an alternate hallway, ignoring the signs stating "Caution" and "Employees Only". She hits the end of the hall and begins banging on the door as the creatures continue to advance. "Please! Open up! Help! Open the door!" she pleads as she bangs with all her might. She turns her back to the door as the creatures finally reach her, appearing to take their time and relish the stalking of their prey. She closes her eyes, not knowing what else to do.

A great roar sounds out and many of the creature appear to chirp in confusion. Alice opens her eyes to see a massive hound standing in front of her, snarling at the pack of creatures. _Dobermon!_

"Back to void with you! Schwartz Strahl!" The hound unleashes a beam from its mouth, which plows through many of the creatures, causing them to melt into dark smoke before vanishing entirely. The dog leaps at the remainder, clawing them apart until not one remains.

Alice breathes a sigh of relief as Dobermon finishes his opponents before speaking up: "Dobermon… You showed up just in time!" The hound looks to her and says, "I'm glad I was able to help. And now, perhaps you can help me, human. I'm looking for a digimon called Omnimon. Have you seen him?" Alice appears taken aback by his tone at first, but replies, "Well, I saw someone near the elevators and I know he headed somewhere on this floor. Who is he? What does he want?"

"Not your concern. Get yourself to safety," Dobermon snarls in response.

"But I want to help!" Alice shouts with some indignation.

"I don't need a human's help," Dobermon barks.

Alice, now extremely agitated, shouts, "Human? I'm not just some human! Don't you remember me?" Dobermon almost appears to relax, but his muzzle shows only abject confusion. "We…know one another?"

Alice's heart nearly sinks that very moment. "You…you really don't remember me?"

Before he can reply, another explosion seems to rock the building. "No! He musn't be allowed to find it!" Dobermon growls before looking back at Alice. "Quick. Where is the Keyhole?"

"The…what?" Alice asks, partially not processing the information and partially confused by it. More creatures suddenly burs from the vents and rise from the floor. Dobermon growls again: "More Heartless… Stay behind me."

The Heartless advance on them and Dobermon unleashes another "Schwartz Strahl!"

"Get on m back. We have to go!" Alice does not hesitate, climbing onto Dobermon's back as he unleashes another of his attacks. "Now cover your ears!" he commands. Alice does as he says and Dobermon plants his feet firmly before arching his snout upward. "Grau Larm!" A wave of sound shoots out from him, dissipating the Heartless around them, before Dobermon leaps and dashes away before more could spawn into existence.

"Listen to me, human. We have to find the Keyhole before he does. Tell me: is there any location in this building that might be considered extremely important?" Alice thinks for a moment and responds, "I'm…not sure… The lab maybe?"

"Where's the lab? How do we get there?" Dobermon asks as he grinds to halt. "Alice doesn't answer him, instead staring at a directory on the wall. "It's on this floor…"

"What is?" Dobermon asks.

"…the Juggernaut…"

 ** _WOW, Looks like Takato's friends are now facing a challenge as they DeDigivovled_**

 ** _Reviews._**

 ** _Flames seal be used to bake Gulimon Bread_**


	5. The Chosen KEY(Part2)

Dark clouds swirl about the sky and thunder cracks as the wind blows fiercely. The sovereigns all look up with angst at the coming calamity, none of them able to come up with words to describe their internal angst and desperation.

"This is it, isn't it? We're finished…" Baihumon finally remarks as another crack of thunder dies down. "The Royal Knights, defenders of the Digital World, looked up to by so many, destroying the very world and digimon they pledged to protect…"

"We still can't believe that the Royal Knights would betray us like this…" Ebonwumon adds, letting both his heads droop.

"Curse them!" Zhuqiaomon bellows as he flaps his wings with agitation. "May Yggdrassil and the Twelve show them no mercy for this transgression!"

"Perhaps we shouldn't wait for Yggdrassil. Perhaps we should confront them ourselves," Baihumon states with some resolve.

"Any such effort would unfortunately be meaningless," Azulongmon states with sadness. "Even were we to defeat the knights, their damage has already been done." He looks up to the crackling and swirling sky. "We all know what this storm means. The Keyhole in the human world has been discovered by the Heartless. Once the human world ceases to be, so too shall our realms."

Then the Royal Knights came,

"So sovergens... now it the time for your destruction," Alphamon said.

UlforceVeedramon smirked crossing his arms. "You should be afraid what comes ahead,"

Dynasmon cracked his fists, which caused to make noises "Which one of you should feel pain!"

"Now now Dynasmon... calm down, you get the chance my sweetie," Crusadrmon stroking Dynasmon's biceps.

Gankoomon smirked, "Oh I looking forward to beating the crap out of you, especially you Baihumon!"

The tiger growled at the red headed Royal Knight.

Two forces are ready to feel the wrath. but then...

Prepare for trouble

Man it double

The two teams were bewildered

 **'WHATS GOING ON!?** " Imperdramon said.

To protect the world from devesation

To unite our people within our nation

To denounc the evils of truth and love

To extend our reach to the stars

Jesse

James

Team Rocket, blast off in the speed of light

Surrender now, or prepare to fight

Meowth, thats right!

The Royal Knights and Sovergens looked at the sight and sweatdropped.

 **"Who ARE YOU!** " Imperdramon roared, a vein popped on his head.

The man James said "We are Team Rocket, we fight for whats wrong and steal Pokemon which are you!"

"Yes, s if you down want trouble, you come with us nicely!" she then spotted Gankoomon "Ooooo, even you hot steaming knight!

Gankoomon twitched a eye and was blushing red in the face "...!

Alphamon gave the team a unreadable expression to the team, then raised his palm and shouted. "Digitize of Soul!"

Green light shoot out form his black palm and the three were blasting off \

"NOOOO! why? Were so close!" James said

"I don't care, that man is cute, he too human to be a Digimon, his eyes might be..."

"Jesse! If you don shut your ..." Punch!

 **"WHO ASKING YOU!"**

" **Look like Team Rocket Blasting off AGAIN!** " A star Twinkle.

The Royal Knights and Sovergens were embarrassed.

Craniamon rubbed his head, "This feels strange,"

 _ **APRILL FOOLS!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone, the joke was good right, the next chapter is coming soon, so what you read on the part before the joke is the first part of the chapter that is coming, so me take it off now to replace it with the chapter, GOOD luck


End file.
